Babysitting
by TeamRepairBoy
Summary: Leo and Jason babysit Percy's cousin while he's on a date with Annabeth. (Aka when Percy decides he needs more time alone with Annabeth and Leason is the only people that could do the babysitting for him)


_Babysitting._

Main Pairing: _Leo Valdez/Jason Grace._

Side pairing: _ Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase; Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque. (ok they're barely named) _

Summary:_ Leo and Jason babysit Percy's cousin while he's on a date with Annabeth._

Warnings:_ Swearing? and slash. And jeez, my main language is not english, so there could be some mistakes. _

_Author note: This is like my first fanfiction ever, so it's not that good? Thanks to Virginia (I don't even remember her name here, but you can find her as leos-demigodishness on tumblr) for giving me the random word. And for being my beta. Luff u xoxoxoxo _

* * *

"Tell me that we're not doing this, please"

"Yes Leo, we're doing it" Jason answered, rolling his blue eyes and knocking the door, before turning to the shorter boy "Remember, we're doing it because we owned one to Percy and Annabeth, and they _really_ deserve a night out, so don't be…"

"an asshole" Leo completed, sighing loudly. He waited for the blonde to say something like 'oh, no, Leo, love, you're not an asshole, you're right about being upset of expending our only day alone to babysit a Jackson, a _toddler _Jackson'

"Don't say words like that in front of the girl" Jason smiled lightly, making Leo scowl. He was going to complain, (there was no way that he was going to stop complaining because, c'mon, he had the right to express himself! Madonna wasn't the one who wrote a song about _Expressing yourself?_), when the door split open, showing a very well dressed Percy, and, gasp!, his hair was even combed, the-horror!

"Finally!" he hissed, and Leo threw a glance at Jason, silently begging him to be just a _little bit_ asshole with the Poseidon's son. The blonde just rolled his eyes again. Leo bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything and make his best friend mad.

"I left her stuff on top of the kitchens table. She's sleeping in my room, but she'll be probably up in a few minutes, to have something to eat." he said quickly, motioning afew times to the kitchen and upstairs. Both boys nodded. "Don't let her eat sweets, no matter how much she begs, and she should be asleep at seven, ok?" this time, Leo fought the urge to roll his eyes, in a very Jason way. Percy talked to them as if they've never babysit a toddler. Ok, Jason's probably never even saw one. But Leo had. He took care of many children back in his high school days. He needed the money for his next big runaway, and before his mother died, he had to deal with lots of children, so he had the essential knowledge in all the babysitting stuff when he was just fifteen. Not a big deal. But, _Jason_? Jason was completely the opposite. He had grown up with _wolves_, for Hephaestus sake! and the romans kids were, _well_, romans. They weren't too hard to take care of. He probably ignored the fact that non-roman kids, aka normal kids, needed more than a couple of orders. They wouldn't stick to the rules, not even with the whole I-will-electrocute-you look that the blonde normally threw to the people who ignored his sayings. Jason was hopeless, so _fucking _hopeless. That was probably why Percy insisted to both of them to do the job. The big surprise, anyway, was the fact that the green eyed boy didn't ask Piper, or Hazel. Later, Jason told him that both girls, plus Frank, went to London for a concert (Leo couldn't blame them, Ed Sheeran was totally worth the whole take-a-plane-and-leave-it-all-behind-for-just-a-two-hours thing.)

"Yeah, yeah little mermaid" Leo interrupted Percy's rambling about times, and food, and all that stuff that he already knew "Annie will be mad at you for a week if you arrive late, and, guess what? You already are!" lie. He had another good ten minutes, but, ugh, he really hated Percy's worried tone. The lie, needless to say, was enough for him to go pale, say his goodbyes, and run out of the house, like he was being followed by monsters. Jason quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I thought the date started at ten?"

Leo smacked his forehead, on his best 'silly me' way. "My watch might be broken, or something.

Jason watched him skeptically "You don't have a watch, Leo"

"Oh, leave me alone sparkly, and let's face the monstrous ally Jackson" he mumbled, half-mocking, half-serious, cursing Jason under his breath, and entering the house. He walked straight to the kitchen, barely hearing Jason's 'no cursing, Valdez!'

When he reached the room, he turned on the lights.

"Don't tell me what to do, Grace!" he yelled, turned around, and, oh.

"Hello there, darling" he said, trying to sound as sweet as possible, sweet as Sally used to talk to them. There, in the middle of the kitchen, was Ally, Percy's cousin, the toddler they were supposed to babysit. The girl looked weirdly at him. No surprise there, who doesn't look weird at him the first time? She had the same shade of black hair as Percy's, but her eyes were blue. Blue like the sky. Blue like Jason's. "so you're Ally, huh?" he asked, kneeling next to her, smiling widely when the girl nodded slowly, bringing her thumb to her mouth "I'm Leo, and the blonde guy behind me is Jason. But you can call him Pikachu, he loves it" The innocent blue eyed girl looked up, probably making eye contact with the blonde in question. Ok, maybe Leo was a little upset with Jason, so he decided to mock him a little.

"He dooks like Pikadu" she said shyly, looking back at him "iedow, an' wid red sheeks"

"See? The name suits him perfectly!" he beamed, clapping his hands. A crazy idea crossed his mind "Wanna take a ride on Pikachu?" he asked, smiling mischievously. All didn't seem to notice his smile, because her eyes went funnily wide, and Leo could almost felt her body shaking on excitement.

"Can I?" she asked sheepish, eyeing the son of Jupiter.

"Of course, come here" Leo smirked, thinking of how embarrassed Jason would be if he was actually blushing. He opened his arms, and Ally jumped inside. Oh, wow, hyperactive too much? (ok, he was being a little bit hypocrite there) He raised her, and turned around, to face his best friend, laughing out loud of his face. Priceless. Jason scowled.

Something Leo really liked about their..._friendship_, (though he usually find himself thinking on the Jupiter son in more than a _friends_ way) (_yes, friends my ass)_ was how easy they could read each other faces, have an entire conversation without crossing a word.

This one, went something like this:

_'You wouldn't, Valdez' *insert a blonde raised eyebrow*_

_'Yes, I would, now, bent over' *a full weighed smirk, that looked awfully like one of the Stoll brothers*_

_'no'_

_'yes'_

_'no'_

_'yes'_

_'I won't, end of the story.' *Determined, Jason is determined*_

_'pretty, pretty pleaseee' *Valdez-styled pout*_

_'no' *unsure, Jason is unsure*_

_'pleeeeaseeee' *rubbing faces with the toddler. Double pouts. Ally gets it, she starts pouting too. Somehow she makes a face like the cat from Shrek*_

_'...'_

_'...'*triplicating the efficiency of the pout'_

"Pika-Pikachu?" Leo bits back the laugh, because, oh Jesus, Jason is wrinkling his noise at the cutest way possible, and making his lips like a bunny, and it was really, really hilarious. The great son of Jupiter, ex-praetor of New Rome, ex boyfriend of the biggest charm-speaker, doing an impression of Pikachu? Not everybody lives to see that.

But apparently, Allison wasn't very amused. "You are a Pikadu, nod a bunny!" she says, crossing her arms.

"He's a _Jasonchu_" Leo interfered, because the blonde looked really offended of being called a bunny "Jasonchus look like Pikachu, but act like oversized bunnies"

The answer seemed to satisfices her, and make Jason look even more offended. He shot Leo a 'I hate you so much right now' look, before turning away, and kneeling a little. "Jason-Jasonchu!" he chirped. Leo snorted, there was not way he could bite back that snort.

"Ready for your amazing ride to the living room on top of a Jasonchu?" he asked to the girl, truly excited. The girl squealed on response. He took it as a yes, and put her into his best friend's shoulders. "Take her hands, make sure she doesn't fall or be ready for a whole ocean drowning us tomorrow" he whispered quickly in Jason's ear. The blonde just nodded, probably rolling his eyes, standing up and making his way out of the kitchen.

Leo smiled.

Babysitting Percy's cousin didn't seems so bad after all.

As long as he can take a picture of Jason acting like a _Jasonchu_.

* * *

Percy wasn't joking when he told them about the girl's stuff on the table. Leo spotted the big pink kitty bag soon after Jasonchu -he wouldn't let Jason forget the nickname, ever- and Allison left the room. It wasn't hard to see. Spot a pink bag in the middle of a sea painted room? Piece of pudding.

He walked over the table, and took the bag, unzipping it carefully. He emptied it. A pink set of plate, glass, fork, and a spoon. All with kitty faces all over them. Leo smiled. _Piper would probably hate it_. He shook his head, trying hard to stop thinking about her. That would only remind him of the way he was torn between his best friends since last summer. Jasper _-Aphrodite cabin came with that name for them two summers ago, when the blonde and the half-Cherokee were still together_- broke up awfully. Piper accused Jason of being in love with another person, _possibly Reyna_, and Jason accused her of distrusting him a lot. Drama, drama, drama, blabla, and a war between Aphrodite's and Zeus' cabin -_which meant Jason all by himself_. The thing ended when Leo have had enough. He shouted at them, set a few things on fire, and left the camp for the summer. He's already had a lot of drama with Gaea just three weeks ago; he didn't have time for stupid love fights. Saying that he was mad for spending his first time alone with his best friend, after almost a whole year apart (he at school, Jason on the camp) babysitting a mini-Jackson, wasn't enough. He caught literally on fire when Jason told him Percy needed them. But well, it was better than not spending time with him at all.

He sighed loudly, going back to the mission of taking everything out the bag. Some Barbies, a coloring book, a notebook and crayons, something that looked suspiciously like a stamps book, and a Cinderella book. _Nice. _

He took the kitty set, and placed it on the counter, next to the microwave. He save the toys, books and crayons back into the bag, and walked to the fridge, the pink thing hanging from his shoulder. Percy's mentioned something about a list of things Ally could eat glued somewhere into the appliance. Leo scanned it for a few moments, before actually being able to see it. The yellow note was glued next to a very old photo of Percy, his hair all messy, a troublemaker smile wide on his face, and his eyes already sparkling with a mischievous look. He was hugging his mother, who was also smiling, cheek to cheek. Leo couldn't help grimacing. Would he and his mother have a similar relationship, if she was still alive? Would she still love him, after all the times he used his 'fire gift', to burn monsters to death? Would she be proud of him?

He shook his head, trying to stop thinking. He made himself promise that he wouldn't think of his mother that way, because it hurt _so much_. But it was too late, his eyes were already wet. He scolded himself, and rubbed them with the back of his hand. He took the note, ignoring the shaking of his hands, and centering all his attention in the food he needed to make. After all, Jason barely could make himself a bowl of cereals, and, somehow, in some occasions, he would even fail at making it, so all the responsibility of the kitchen was upon his shoulders._ G-r-e-a-t._

The easiest meal to prepare on the list was pasta. It was easy and quick. He shoved the note into his pocket, and started searching for the ingredients. He opened the cupboard, and took a pot, the biggest one, because he remembered Sally saying once that Percy's appetite came from her family. If she was right, then the girl would eat, at least, three plates. He glanced to the clock. Percy rambled something about feeding her at twelve o'clock. He had another hour and fifteen minutes.

_Let the show begin,_ he told himself, opening the faucet, and putting the pot under the water stream.

* * *

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, you don't like The Lion King, Kuzco, Toy Story or Finding Nemo" he said, staring at the little girl sitting on the couch, arms crossed over her tiny chest "_what do you want to watch?_"

"Cinderella" she answered, pronouncing the name perfectly. Jason had to count to ten.

"Percy doesn't have that movie" he repeated for the tenth time. What kind of boy would have that one? "Another one?"

"I want Cinderella!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her arms to the air, little hands balling into fists "Now!"

"What about the little mermaid?" he tried, shaking the movie in his hand. She was a princess, right?

"No!" she screamed again, and, holy Zeus, she seemed ready to throw a tantrum.

"What's happening here?" Zeus, bless his curly best friend. Both of them looked up, Jason hopelessly, and Allison with her blue eyes wet, and her lips curled into a pout. Leo looked at them, expectantly, hands on his waist and feet drumming into the brown carpet. _He looked like a mad mother_, Jason noticed, trying to don't laugh. Making Leo angry was a thing, but making Leo angry when he was all _motherly_, was probably worse. "What is wrong Ally?" he asked, noticing the girl wet eyes, ready to cry. The girl stretched her little arms, making grabby hands to the Latin boy. Jason was sure he was presiding the exact moment when Leo's heart melted. _He was screwed_. Leo turned his back to him, graving the girl. Allison's chin ended on his shoulder. She smiled evilly at Jason. _He swore._ Leo turned again, staring at him "what happened?" he asked.

Jason wanted to be the one to answer first, but obviously, the little demon won him "Pikadu was bein' mean to Ally" she said, her voice tiny and broken, and, Zeus, he was _so screwed._

"Is that so?" Leo asked, all his attention to the little girl curled on his chest. She simply nodded, hiding her face into his shirt "Then, there's no dessert for Pikachu"

Jason scowled. Like, for the fifth time on the day "you cant..."

"Oh yes I can, and I will" Leo snapped, but there was a certain amount of amusement on his chocolate eyes, and Jason knew that he has the worst best friend ever in the history of bad best friends. "Want to come and help me in the kitchen?" Jason was going to answer that _no, he doesn't want to_, when he noticed he was talking to Allison. He scowled even more. She nodded excited, her facade falling down. Leo laughed delighted, his curls dancing on his face. Jason tightened his jaw.

"C'mon, let's leave grumpy cat alone" was the last thing he heard from Leo from the corridor, walking back to the kitchen.

He tried to ignore the tingled of his stomach when he heard Leo laughing loudly at "s'not a gumpy cat. H's a gumpy bunny' comment.

* * *

Leo expected the cooking experiment to be simple.

He expected the shy little girl to be easy to handle.

He didn't think of how stupid it sounded.

_Percy's relative? Easy to handle?_

He was asking for a miracle.

"Let Uncle Leo use the knives, sweetie" he repeated, taking another one away from the little ball of energy next to him. When did he started calling himself _Uncle Leo_? No idea. He was more like a cousin than a Uncle, if he was being honest.

Even on her tiptoes, Allison couldn't even look well at the things on the counter, but she stretched her arms as much as she could, and snatched anything her fingers could reach. She took three knives and a piece of cheese so far. Leo couldn't cook with the little ninja touching whatever was at her reach. It was like having nice things near the Stoll.

"Hey, do you like carrots?" he asked, and Allison nodded in slow emotion, like searching for any trick the question could hold. Smart and mischievous. She could be Percy's and Annabeth's child. "Want some?" she nodded again, forgetting for a little while about the tricks. He chopped a slice of the vegetable, and handed it to Allison. She hummed happily "Go and sit on the table" he told her, coming back to chop the remaining vegetables. Once he finished doing that, they'd just need to wait for ten minutes.

"So..." he found the silence uncomfortable. _He hated it._ "Why are you staying here, love?" Holy gods, _WHEN DID HE STARTED SOUDING LIKE AN OLD WOMAN?_

The girl fell silent, probably trying to find the exact words. Sometimes Leo would forgot she's just four years old. Jason entered the room, a look of defeat all over his face. He took a sit on the opposite side of Allison, making Leo laugh quietly. The blonde glared at the girl like he was Octavian's sister, or something. Maybe someone _worst_ than Octavian.

Allison found the time perfect to talk "Daddy works" she said simply, chewing the slice of carrot slower.

"What about your mommy?" he asked, adding the tomatoes, carrots and cheese to the pot.

"She's on de sky" she smiled, licking her fingers.

Leo felt his insides went dumb.

"In the sky?" Jason asked, curious "Is she a pilot?" Leo's never wanted to smack him so badly in his life. Was he serious? _A pilot?_

"No silly" she giggled "She's on haven"

Jason fell silent too, his expression blank.

None of them talked for the next fifteen minutes.

The only noise was Allison asking Leo to give her more carrots.

* * *

"s' delishos Unke Leo!" Allison smiled when the first straw of pasta made contact with her mouth.

"Thanks" he answered, smiling. _A fake smil_e, Jason noticed. Taking advantage of the near position of the curly boy that was sitting next to him, he squeezed his knee. Leo looked up briefly, flashing a reassuring smile.

"My daddy can't cood so delishos" she adds, chewing the past with emotion, making a total mess with the sauce.

Jason smiled. "Look Leo!" he joked, trying to lighten the mood "you two eat exactly the same way!"

Both of them shared a look, checking the state of each other "Do not!" they yelled at the same time. Jason laughed. He was too right. Leo mouth was red, and... _How did the spaghetti even ended on his curls?_ He turned to the little Jackson. She wasn't any better. Her face was completely red, and he was pretty sure her dress was ruined.

"No fair" Allison said suddenly, whe Jason laugher died, her look dropping into her dress, then to Leo messed face, and ended into his blonde clean hair.

Jason arched an eyebrow "What's not fair?"

"Pikadu is clean!" she said, making a 'duuuuh' face.

Leo smirked next to him. "Yeah, she's right. Pikachu is clean. Not fair bro, not fair at all." he shook his head dramatically. "But we could change that, right Ally?"

Oh

_No._

Jason looked with pleading eyes at the dark haired girl "You wouldn't Ally, right? Pikachu doesn't deserve it" Desperate much? No, _what makes you say that?_

But Allison shook her head, bringing her hand to her plate, and taking a whole fist of pasta. Jason looked horrified at Leo, only to find out he was doing exactly the same.

He barely screamed "mercy, please, mercy!" when he got hit by a rain of pasta. If someone ever asked him if he really asked for mercy to a toddler and his best friend, he would totally lie. _no, puff, no, thats the most stupid idea ever!_ _**How****could you think that?**_

It wasn't shocking that it got transformed into a full food fight, including orange juice, and the ice cream they were saving for dessert. (Leo shouted for mercy for the ice cream, but his screams were silenced by Allison giggles and Jason's war cry, who was using a spatula as a sword)

It was worth a try, anyway.

After cleaning everything up, that took almost two hours of the day, and a few slips from Leo, which ended with him on the floor and Allison and Jason laughing really loud, the girl admitted brightly "Jasonchu s' not dat bad"

Jason took that as a small victory, and smiled when Leo beamed at him.

* * *

"Where is Allison?"

Leo rolled the eyes. _Of course_ that was the first thing Percy would ask.

"Oh hi Leo, is everything alright? Oh, I'm glad to hear that, mate, thanks again for taking care of my cousin, you're da' bomb!" Leo answered ironically. Percy narrowed his eyes through the iris message. How could he look so dangerous even through the iris message? "She's fine dude. Drawing right behind me. Jason is trying to teach her more colors than red and yellow."

Percy smiled, satisfied "_Glad to hear that, mate_" he smirked seconds after, trying to sound like him.

"Does Annabeth know we're doing your job here, pal?" he asked, and grinned when Percy paled.

"If she knew I dumped my obligations as cousin for being with her, she'd kill me. Slowly and painfully."

Leo tsked. "Nah, she'll just torture you in the worst way possible: shouting to you a little before ignoring you for the rest of your life"

"Oh, Hades, I think she's coming! See ya!"

The iris message disappeared quickly after that, just leaving a bit of water on the floor.

"I didn't say hi to cousin Perce!" Allison appeared from behind, her voice sounding disappointed. "I even made him a daw!" she added, pointing to the table behind them.

After cleaning the whole mess up in the kitchen, Leo decided to do something...quieter. So they sat on the living room, and watch _The Little Mermaid_, making some jokes about how much Percy could be Ariel brother or something, and joking at the irony of the Poseidon's son having the movie. But eventually, Allison got bored, exactly after they decided to watch _Tangled _next_. _She was ready to start crying if they didn't do something different than spending two hours watching a movie, so Leo took the crayons and some paper from Percy's printer, and proposed to make some art. Surprisingly, Jason volunteered. He actually screamed _'I volunteer! I volunteer as an artist!'_ and both of them laughed like idiots for ten good minutes, making Allison growl like an angry kitty because she didn't understood the reference. '_I understood that reference'_, Leo added later, smugly, making Jason burst out laughing again. What can he say? they were geeks. To make her happy, after growling for don't understanding none of the references, Jason and Ally ended drawing on the coffee table, crayons sprawled everywhere, and making the weirdest, but at the same time cutest drawings ever.

"Look Leo!" Jason screamed childish suddenly, showing him a piece of paper. Leo took it, furrowing his eyebrows at the draw

"Is this...a balloon?" he tried to guess, because, come on!, the draw looked like one. "with an… ant next to it"

Jason scowled. "No!" he said, taking his draw from Leo's hand and looking upset "it's Frank as an elephant, and Hazel patting him"

Ok, it was really mean, but he couldn't resist it. Leo burst out laughing, almost crying of laughter. They streamed down his face when Jason punched him on the arm, making him fall on his butt. "ouch Jay!" he tried to sound angry, but he failed miserably, laugh still on his voice.

"It's a ready nice elefent, Uncle Jay" said Allison, solemnly. Apparently, those few minutes drawing, brought them closer.

Jason smiled, the scar on his lips disappearing, and wrinkles appearing by his blue eyes. A green line, made obviously by a crayon, visible on his cheek, making him look cute and younger. Leo wanted to reach the line with his fingers, and rub it. Jason turned at him, surprised. He blushed deeply, noticing his movement, his fingers now stroking Jason's cheek sweetly. The blonde blushed too, but didn't back out the touch. They made eye contact, and Leo was sure his insides were burning. They were close. Too close. Maybe if he leaned a little bit...

Allison made a sound, clearly annoyed, making them turn to look at her. She was looking curiously at them. Leo quickly left his hand fall into the table. He was already missing the heat of Jason's cheek. "w-what did you draw, Ally?" he asked, clearing his throat. Has it been his imagination, or Jason had leaned more at him before? _As if he meant to kiss him?_

Allison smiled happily when she noticed they were both paying full attention to her again "I daw Anne an' Perce" she said proudly, showing them the first drawing.

If Leo was being honest, it looked like two smashed potatoes, one with yellow on top, and the other with two green dolts on his middle. But they were the cutest smashed potatoes Leo's ever seen. Jason mumbled a 'is like watching a photo of Percy' under his breath, and Leo bit his lip, preventing himself from laughing. Allison would think he was making fun of her drawing, and that was a bad idea.

She took the second drawing "dis is Fank an' Hazel" she continued, and he asked himself when did the pair meet her "dey look nice togeder" she added, leaving the draw behind, and, apparently, taking the last one "dis s' of my mummy and daddy. Dey r' really happy on potos" she said melancholically. Leo felt like he couldn't breath. But at the same time, he felt a warm hand taking his, and holding it firm. He squeezed back. Sometimes he forgot Jason had that in common too. Both of them have lost their mothers at a young age. In different ways, but it was still the same feeling.

Leo swallowed the lump forming on his throat "Your mom is really pretty, Ally" he said softly.

She smiled "Daddy looked at mummy on potos like Unke Jay looks at you, Unke Leo" she said, and Leo felt his cheeks burn and Jason's grasp tightening "Do you love Leo like daddy love mummy?" she asked Jason innocently. Leo felt like he'd pass out.

"Yeah" was the simple answer "I do"

Allison seemed more than satisfied with the answer, like Percy did earlier, and started drawing again, like the past situation never happened.

Maybe Leo was dreaming, or something.

_But Jason's grasp on his hand told him otherwise._

* * *

Percy would be lying if he said he didn't feel something different between Jason and Leo when he came back. That morning, he left them feeling a little worried. He would have preferred Hazel to take care of Allison, even Piper, but when he saw her through the iris message kissing Frank, with the Big Ben on the background, he knew they had more importang things to do. There was no way in hell he will be canceling his date with Annabeth, so he send a message iris to Jason, and convinced to bring the Latin guy too. He knew perfectly the blonde was cool with weapons, but with kids? Haha, nice joke.

When he arrived home, after his best date ever -yeah, it even topped the one on tartarus!11111- he found them on the kitchen, Allison nowhere on sight. He cleared his throat, and both of them blushed, standing up from their positions on the counter. Ok, _Leo_ was sitting on the counter, Jason in front of him, as if they were having a very private conversation. And if Percy hadn't known better, he would say they've just been making out. But it was impossible. _They were just friends._

There must be a logical explanation for their position, or Leo's swollen lips, or Jason's messy hair.

Yep, definitely.

But he didn't find a logic explanation, not even after they left the house holding hands when they thought he wasn't looking. -and no, he was not stalking them.

And obviously he didn't find anything _logic_ on why there were drawings glued all over Allison's room. Different drawings of _potatoes._

And _fuck logic_ when Allison whispered quietly, when he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead,  
"Jasonchu gave me a ride today"

_Not that Percy's life had a lot of logic itself._

* * *

_Note: if you got the references then u are awesome._

_Edited note: The second reference, for the ones who didn't get it, it's from The Avengers, and goes something like this_

_Nick: I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.  
__Thor_: Monkeys? I do not understand.  
_Steve/Captain America_: I do!_ I understood that reference._


End file.
